1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology of driving a motor. More specifically, the present invention relates to a technology of determining whether there is an abnormality in a motor driving circuit and performing a safety algorithm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A steering system refers to an apparatus that controls the progress direction of a vehicle according to a driver's steering. The steering system includes a steering wheel directly operated by the driver and a steering device that transmits the steering force of the steering wheel to the vehicle's wheels. Furthermore, a recent steering system further includes auxiliary power steering apparatuses for providing the convenience of driving by assisting with the force by which the driver operates the steering wheel.
The auxiliary power steering apparatuses assist the force transmitted to the vehicle's wheels by generating a motor torque that is proportional to the force by which the driver operates the steering wheel, which enables the driver to easily operate the vehicle's wheels using the assistance of the motor torque.
The auxiliary power steering apparatus includes a motor driving device for generating the above-described motor torque. If the motor driving device normally operates, the motor is capable of being controlled to generate a motor torque proportional to the force by which the driver operates the steering wheel as described above. In contrast, if the motor driving device abnormally operates, the motor driving device itself is likely to be damaged, and may abnormally operate the motor to cause the steering control to be abnormally performed, or to cause the steering system to enter a locked state.